the_tempest_bornfandomcom-20200214-history
Velkron Blackstone
Velkron Blackstone, born Velkron Lucius Blackstone, is one of the two remaining members (and former Patriarch) of the Gilnean [[House Blackstone|'House of Blackstone']] and the mercantile, family-run Blackstone Company. Velkron was also the Gold Hand of the Tempest Born Company, led by his friend [[Dartan Roe|'Dartan Roe']]. He was one of the foremost explorers and historians in the Eastern Kingdoms. He is currently MIA after a mission to hunt an artifact in the frigid cold of Northrend, while the leadership of his family's company passing to his cousin, Venaren. Background Born on Year 0 ADP in Gilneas City, concurrent with the Opening of the Dark Portal, Velkron Blackstone was raised by a wealthy aristocratic family in a town on the southern coastline of the secluded nation. His parents, Lucius and Satheria, were the wealthy owners of the Blackstone Company at the time, an upstart merchant organization that dominated the shipping lanes of the Eastern Kingdoms prior to the First War. After the Opening of the Dark Portal, Velkron's father Lucius became increasingly involved with shipping goods and services to the refugees and soldiers of the Kingdom of Stormwind to the far south. Velkron didn't see much of his father for the first decade or so of his life, until after both First and Second Wars died down. Shortly after the Second War, Gilneas' king, Genn Greymane, sealed off the peninsular kingdom from the rest of Lordaeron, effectively beginning Gilneas' nearly two decade long period of isolation. Velkron went to a private school in Gilneas City, where he learned the laws of Business, and the History of Gilneas and Lordaeron. He took a very fond liking to History, but never felt satisfied from what he learned in school. He finished his schooling around age sixteen, ten years after the Second War had concluded. After his schooling, Velkron began a tutelage under his father's wing, learning the tricks of the trade of running a large shipping business. He continued this apprenticeship for about five years, until Lucius decided to induct Velkron into the family business, as a "paperwork filer." Of course, Velkron wasn't all too ecstatic about working behind a desk, but did whatever was asked of him to assist his family, as Gilneans were suffering a decline in prosperty during this time period. Almost immediately into Velkron's employment with the Blackstone Company, his father had received word from local sea captains that a "great battle" had taken place on a far-off continent (Battle of Mount Hyjal), and that resources were needed to assist colonization efforts as soon as possible. Lucius then decided to attempt the impossible, and he rallied up a group of Gilnean men and women to venture across the Great Sea to what is now Theramore Isle, to assist Jaina Proudmoore in "setting up shop." By this time, the year was 21 ADP, and the Third War had just concluded. Lucius Blackstone eventually returned to Gilneas in 23 ADP, but he was a changed man after experiencing the savage lands of Kalimdor firsthand. He never told Velkron many stories, but the ones that he did, fascinated Velkron and compelled the curiosity in his mind to go out and seek this exotic lands. The only problem however, was the Greymane Wall, still standing steadfast, cutting off all ties with the outside world. So after a few weeks of internal debating, Velkron decided to "borrow" one of his father's ships and sail across the Great Sea with a skeleton crew in search of the vast treasures of Kalimdor. This expedition never set sail however, as Darius Crowley's Northgate Rebellion began to gain momentum in the northern part of Gilneas, and men were drafted from all over the Kingdom to serve in the fight against Crowley's rebels. Velkron was never drafted, although he did serve for a few years against Crowley, by working underground in the Gilneas City Resistance Movement. He formed a few close friends and many good contacts during this time period (23 ADP - 26 ADP). After three years of a tense "Cold War" between the Kingdom and the Rebels, fighting broke out in late 27 ADP, just as the Lich King fell to adventurers in the frozen wastes of Northrend. For several months, fighting was intense in the northern headland regions of Gilneas, with many casualties on both sides, including some of Velkron's closest friends and allies. Eventually, the Rebellion began to simmer down and the Northgate Rebels began experiencing a drastic reduction in troop size. The King blamed this on low morale, when in fact, a much more sinister force was behind this. It was a curse, seeping past the Greymane Wall from Silverpine Forest, turning mere men into wolf-like aberrations known as Worgen seemingly overnight. The King eventually realized the true threat was not of the rebels, but of the Worgen curse, and withdrew his men from the northern highlands to the safe interior of Gilneas City. Closing all gates, barricading sewers and guarding walls with cannons and riflemen, Genn believed his city and people to be safe, but he was wrong. Velkron fled home to Tempest's Reach during this time, as Gilneas City fell under siege to the newly arisen Worgen menace. News reports reached his town daily of more and more Gilneans falling to the curse and being driven "bestial" and "rabid." Velkron's younger brother, Thomas, and his best friend, Daniel, were eager to return to Gilneas City to fight the Worgen, but Velkron insisted against it. Months passed, and more and more towns across the land fell to the Worgen (around this time is when the Worgen starting experience begins). By the turn of the Year 28 ADP, Velkron and his family are holding out in the basement of their Tempest's Reach home, near the Gilneas Lighthouse, only venturing out to hunt and scavenge for food. Their once proud and great nation had been reduced to a land of blood-smeared debris and rain-soaked rubble. In May, shortly after Velkron's 28th birthday, a cousin of Velkron named Velkron managed to sneak into Tempest's Reach to help lead the family out of the kingdom and towards Keel Harbor, where Darnassian ships were awaiting to ferry them to safety. Near Aderic's Repose however, is when Velkron saw the true horrors of life. Just passing over a hilltop, a group of two feral Worgens attacked Velkron's family, one of them was recognizable as Daniel, Velkron's friend. Velkron and Thomas fought off the pair of Worgens while their parents fled with Velkron to Keel Harbor. Velkron killed one of the Worgen while Thomas was locked in combat with Daniel. Velkron realized what he had to do, and brought swift end to the life of his best friend, only to see his brother mauled and killed by a third Worgen, emerging from the shadows nearby. Velkron was too grief stricken to flee, and too weak to fight properly, and ended up bitten by the Worgen, transforming into one himself during the scuffle. With his newfound strength and bestial senses, he managed to kill the final attacker, and fled south to Duskhaven. In Duskhaven, Velkron encountered a Gilnean Royal Brigade patrol, who captured him and brought him before a group of Gilnean scientists, working for the King himself. They sedated him and treated him with a strange liquid of sorts, bringing him back to his senses, but keeping him in his beast form. Velkron remembered his family at Keel Harbor and rushed back to find them, only to find an invading Forsaken navy docked at Keel Harbor. An amphibious assault was also underway outside of Keel Harbor, with Forsaken Deathguards and Warlocks plunging into the town as fast as the plague itself. He attempted to make his way to the docks, and onboard a Forsaken vessel, only to find his parents, Lucius and Satheria, brutally killed by two Forsaken Warlocks, James Grell and Alistair Montgomery. Escaping to Duskhaven for refuge, Velkron didn't stay in the village for very long, as Deathwing's return to Azeroth sent shockwaves across the world, resulting in a massive cataclysm that shook the planet to its very core. Duskhaven fell prey to a brutal earthquake, and the resulting tidal changes sent the once peaceful fishing town beneath the waves of the Great Sea. Velkron was caught in a Duskhaven home when the tragedy occurred, but managed to escape, swimming to the surface above the drowned village. Velkron, returning to the mainland, having found it mostly abandoned (this comes after the bombing of the Horde warship, and the pushing back of Forsaken forces by Night Elves and Gilneans), comes across a small fishing boat, which he rows out to sea, hoping to find some kind of hope. He runs into an escaping Darnassian vessel, which takes him aboard and carries him across the Great Sea to Kalimdor, just as the Forsaken began to plague-bomb Gilneas City. Recent Times After the abandoning of his homeland, Velkron suffered a great deal of post-traumatic stress while staying in Darnassus (roughly three months), and eventually decided to venture out to see the world which was hidden from him for so long, hoping to find a cure to his pain through exploration. One month before Deathwing's fall at the Maelstrom, Velkron Blackstone encountered a traveler by the name of Khardron Steelhammer in the jungles of Feralas. The two paired up, and set out across southern Kalimdor in a two week long expedition to document the lost ruins and exotic treasures of the beautiful continent. Upon arriving in Uldum, Velkron and Khardron were captured by Ramkahen Tol'Vir outside the city of Ramkahen. Stating their intentions to be good and lawful, the pair were eventually released, but on one term, that they investigate the ruins of the fallen City of Neferset to the southwest, along the coastline of the South Seas. The two journeyed across the dunes to the city, only to find it occupied by hostile Neferset Tol'Vir. Believing an ancient artifact to be hidden away in the city, they left Kalimdor and traveled across the Great Sea to Khaz Modan, venturing to Ironforge, Khardron's home. Less than half a year later, in 29 ADP, Velkron and Khardron parted ways for the time being, with Khardron focusing his efforts on recovering the artifact from Neferset City, and Velkron seeking to head south to the newly discovered land of Pandaria. After arriving on the sandy shores of the Krasarang Wilds, Velkron ventured west to the Temple of the Red Crane to assist an Alliance task force in dispatching a threat known simply as the "Sha." Velkron's first encounter with true evil was not an easy one, and as daunting as it was, he stayed alive, and the task force's mission was successful. Journeying north into the Valley of the Four Winds, Velkron met a Pandaren in the village of Halfhill by the name of Lau Stormbrew, Velkron and Lau became fast friends while bonding over ale, and this was when Velkron first discovered the powerful effects of alcohol on the body. Believing it to be a cure for his emotional and mental pain, he sought to have alcohol in his possession wherever he went, eventually alienating himself from Lau and disbanding their friendship. In Kun-Lai Summit, Velkron assisted a wounded Alliance colonel near the base of Mount Neverest and escorted him back to Westwind Rest. Offered a spot in the Alliance military for his actions, Velkron graciously denied and turned his attention to the west, beyond the great wall known as the Serpent's Spine. He ventured precariously into Townlong Steppes and eventually making his way south into the Mantid home of the Dread Wastes. Finding nothing of interest to him in that land, he made his way north again into the Steppes, and aided a small group of Pandaren in holding the line at Niuzao Temple, which was under a heavy siege by invading Mantid armies. Feeling as if he was exhausted of traveling Pandaria, Velkron chartered a ship to Stormwind City from Lion's Landing and spent a few months in and out of taverns across the city. During this period, he was also responsible for (unknowingly) using his company's ships to transport child slaves from Northrend to Stranglethorn Vale, under observant watch of James Hillblade. He eventually realized his mistakes and broke ties with James, reporting him to the Stormwind Port Authority. It was only in the following year, 30 ADP, that he received word of a beautiful new opportunity, on a far-off world. Draenor was open for Alliance adventurers to test their luck against the Iron Horde, and Velkron was one of the first adventurers to cross through the re-ignited Dark Portal into the dense and dangerous Tanaan Jungle. It was here, in Tanaan, that Velkron would meet one of his greatest friends and staunchest allies. While campaigning with Khadgar's forces near the Dark Portal after the initial invasion of Tanaan, Velkron stumbled across a man fighting alone against a legion of Blackrock Orcs. Stepping in to aid him, he introduced himself to the man, and the man to him. The man's name was Dartan Roe, a rough-and-tough fighter hailing from Lordaeron, who was also in charge of the growing Tempest Born Company. Dartan presented Velkron with an offer to join the company, and initially Velkron turned him down, but after weeks of suffering through the hardships of battle on Draenor, Velkron realized he could use some allies, so he managed to find Dartan, and accepted the position in the Tempest Born Company. Today Today, in 31 ADP, after the fall of Archimonde at Hellfire Citadel, Velkron still struggles with the effects of alcoholism, but is a proud member of the Tempest Born Company. He is currently the Gold Hand (economic leader) of the organization, and has since revitalized his family's company, the Blackstone Company, to assist Dartan in his efforts to promote trade and settle disputes between organizations all over Azeroth. Velkron has since met a cast of unique and honorable characters during his stay with the Tempest Born Company. He considers this tight-knit group as a second family, and will protect them at any costs. Following a "sabotaged" trade between the company and the remnants of the Defias Brotherhood at the Stormwind Docks, however, Velkron was stabbed by Dartan's cousin Thego, was left to deal with the mental and physical aftermath. Occasionally suffering from phantom pains, Velkron still seeks to track down Thego and exact his own version of justice upon the rogue man, but is usually seen as a recluse in Booty Bay or Halfhill, in Pandaria. He has also begun a quest to track down Alistair Montgomery, the Forsaken warlock who, along with James Grell, murdered his parents after torturing them for days. During an expedition to Un'Goro Crater some time after joining the Tempest Born Company, Velkron stumbled across an ancient watch-post for the Titanic Watchers. Upon entering, he was confronted by the Avatar of Rjondir, who proclaimed him as the "One of the ones who shall bring Balance." ' Recently, Velkron was unaccounted for in the Tempest Born Company, taking a much-needed leave of absence to explore more of the world and rediscover himself. His last known whereabouts were in Uldum, seeking his old friend Khardron in hopes that they could discover the secrets of Khintaset City, together. After the First Siege of Khintaset failed miserably on the parts of Velkron and Khardron, the latter flew northeastward to Tanaris to assist Dartan Roe and the Tempest Born Company in tracking down a rogue warlock (as he despises warlocks). Afterwards, Velkron asks Dartan for his aid in returning to Khintaset with a much larger force, in search of a lost artifact that may hold promising rewards for those who could bring it to safekeeping in Ironforge. Following his time in Ironforge, Velkron began planning the second assault on Khintaset City, hoping that he could help the Explorers League breathe a sigh of relief, and bring much-needed wealth to his company after prior disappointments. The Second Siege of Khintaset was ultimately a success, but ended in the death of an old friend of Dartan and Assiar's. The warrior's name was Apollo, and he was cremated by a warlock in the assault group named Theodore at the top of the Temple of Uldum. Following the murder of Apollo, Vel embarked on a relentless pursuit of the killer, armed with his newfound sceptre and a vengeance to exact justice, this led him into some sketchy confrontations in taverns across Azeroth. Eventually Vel came across the killer, but he fled in the dark of night as Vel was ambushed and captured. Taken to his home of Gilneas, he was tortured by his assailant, who was revealed to be his long-dead cousin, Cavil. Cavil physically forced Vel to sign a document that signed over ownership of the Blackstone Company to him, and made him Patriarch of the family. So currently, Vel is the ''former owner of the company (but this may change with time). Cavil stole the Sceptre of Khintaset from Vel and confined him inside the stoneworks of the Thandol Span. Left to die inside the massive bridge, with no family or company assistance left, Vel was alone and with no resources. He was soon rescued by Dartan and members of the Tempest Born Company, and spent weeks recovering. Vel later took refuge in a rented home in the Commons of Ironforge, tracking down his lost cousin and seeking to hunt down anyone associated with him, by any means necessary. On April 8, ADP, however, on a mission with Nyla to the Barrens to finally track down Cavil, Vel was caught in the crossfire between the members of the Venture Company and Cavil's Gryphon Wing bombers. He was trapped in a burning pile of rubble and was thought dead by Nyla, who returned to the Tempest Born Company with the tragic news. However, this news turned out to be incorrect, as Velkron had faked his own death to undermine the operations of his rogue cousin, Cavil. Cavil discovered that Velkron was still alive and lured members of the Tempest Born Company -- including Dartan -- to Gilneas by kidnapping Assiar. He sought information on his cousin from Dartan. However, Cavil was soon killed during the standoff by Velkron, who shot him from a nearby cliff. As Cavil lay dying, Velkron assured him that his family did indeed love him, and so did he. Soon after, Velkron became the target of a rogue mage. The mage was part of an unknown organization. Velkron was forced to flee to Northrend after dueling the mage and suffering traumatic injury. Before doing so, Velkron broke off the relationship he had with Madeleine Richardson, breaking his heart in the process. The only woman he truly ever loved, he had to leave behind. After nearly half a year as a recluse in Northrend, his cousin, Venaren, rescued him and put an end to the mage. Seeking more information about the organization that the mage was working for, the two cousins returned to Stormwind. A second failed assassination on Velkron's life forced him to make another drastic decision and enter into hiding once more. Staying hidden in a home on the outskirts of Stormwind, Venaren protected him for many more weeks until the situation appeared to have calmed down. Following this, Venaren left for Dalaran, which had moved over the Broken Isles. He sought a romance with a beautiful mage named Meredith, however the woman found another lover before he could get a chance to speak with her, and he never saw her again. Velkron traveled to Dalaran and spent more time with his cousin, as they attempted to mend their relationship. However, this peace was short-lived. Velkron was kidnapped in the middle of the night from an inn in Dalaran by two masked men. Venaren, unaware, went to fetch his cousin the next morning and found his room empty. Beginning a search for him, Venaren began looking for clues. One year on, the Battle of Argus was over and the Burning Legion was defeated after Sargeras plunged his sword into Azeroth. With the world somewhat safe for the time being, Venaren ventured out into Kalimdor and followed up on leads from various contacts, his determination to find his cousin unwavering. Piecing together what he could, he eventually came across a trail of breadcrumbs left behind by what he assumed was the mysterious organization that had been pursuing Velkron for the past year and a half. Meeting with a contact in Booty Bay, Venaren was ambushed by two very powerful members of the organization. Fending them off, he fled northward to Stormwind to look for old allies. Velkron's life is at stake. Personality Velkron is very determined, loyal to a fault, and doesn't usually take no for an answer. He is headfast, courageous, but sometimes lacks the precision and patience that others do, he rushes into situations quickly, sometimes without thinking. A few of Velkron's major flaws are his troubled past, alcoholic tendencies, recluse-like ways, impatient attitude and bitter stance towards his "bestial" form. He feels responsible for the death of his family, most notably his brother Thomas, and thus very rarely transforms into his Worgen form. Velkron also suffers from stubbornness. and an occasional quick temper at the mention of anything he views with disdain (i.e. Forsaken, Warlocks). Velkron is usually seen as a lone-dog when not interacting with the rest of his company. He enjoys solitude and would much rather spend time alone fishing on a beach than in a bustling tavern surrounded by strangers. He views romance as something foreign, as he usually isn't the type to "settle down," but to get quick satisfaction from women in hopes that it could quell his emotional pain. It rarely ever works, but many people don't give him the chance of getting to know him, as many are driven away by his increasingly reckless demeanor and impatient habits. Velkron receives painful flashbacks every now and then, something vitally important to understanding who he is as a person. After the brutal death of his parents, he has a fond hatred of all warlocks and their capabilities. However, every cloud does have a silver lining, and the same is true for Velkron. He is kind at heart, generous when possible, and doesn't hesitate to stand up for those he cares about or ideas he believes in. He doesn't back down when faced with almost impossible odds, and when he isn't stricken with emotional flashbacks, has been known to be somewhat of a humorous prankster and even a slight optimist at times. Velkron's hobbies include spelunking, exploring, travelling, archaeology, fishing, hunting, swimming, practicing sword combat, drinking, handling economic business, and the study of history. Vel speaks in a hybrid Gilnean accent, combining two regional dialects, the Eastern Highland and Gilneas City dialects. Relationships Venaren Blackstone Venaren is Velkron's cousin, and they are the only two remaining members of the Blackstone family. Velkron watches out for his younger cousin when he is around, but seeing as he has been on the run since their reunion, the two men don't meet much. Velkron gave the family company to Venaren shortly after the latter re-emerged in Stormwind, and immediately after Velkron's battle with the rogue mage. Venaren, being barely 24, has no real experience in running a company, but Velkron has been instructing him as of late. The two have a very brotherly relationship, seeing as they are the only ones left of a decimated dynasty. Venaren also took Velkron's place in the Tempest Born Company as an active member, although he is not the Gold Hand like Velk was. Madeleine Richardson Velkron took an instant liking to Madeleine, in a form of utmost sarcasm and disdain (quite the opposite of what you'd expect). Upon offering him a place to stay in the wake of his attack from Cavil, he instantly began to warm up genuinely to her. He was the one who initially brought her into the company, following a meeting in the Valley of the Four Winds. He admires her tenacity, her witty humor, her kindness, and her cunning ability to analyze almost any situation she is in. In 31 ADP, they formed a romantic relationship, with Vel taking a protective instinct over her, and not willing to be apart from her, feeling a sense of completion while with her. In early 32 ADP, after Velkron's battle with Valdric in the Plaguelands, the pair broke up as Velkron had to flee to Northrend for his own safety. Where Madeleine is today is unknown, but Velkron thinks of her often. Dartan Roe Velkron and Dartan have a good history together, first meeting in the jungles of Tanaan around six months before the present day. The two have shared many good experiences with each other and are always seen supporting yet joking around with one another. Velkron views Dartan like a lost brother, and will do anything for the man. He is very protective over his friends and Dartan is no exception to this. Velkron is loyal to Dartan and to the company as well, and will follow the man anywhere, even to the death. Khardron Steelhammer Khardron was Velkron's first real non-familial friend, and as such, is treated like royalty to Velkron. The two are very close friends, and have explored much of the world together, sharing the common goal of curiosity and the tendency to discover more. Khardron, like Velkron, is very steelheaded and stubborn, so the two may clash from time to time, but always seem to work things out. They enjoy sharing ale together after a long day of digging up Jungle Troll artifacts or besieging a Qiraji city to recover a lost artifact, whichever they seem to fancy that day. Lau Stormbrew Lau and Velkron were good friends in the beginning, both levelheaded but intelligent. Both wanting to venture out and see the world, but ultimately, it was Velkron's tendencies with alcohol that made him lose Lau as a friend. Lau never believed in drinking to excess, and found Velkron's habits to be almost offensive and drew too much negative energy to the friendship, which worried the Pandaren. The two haven't spoken since Lau abandoned him at the Tavern in the Mists on the Veiled Stair in 29 ADP. The Tempest Born Company Velkron considers himself to be on good standing with most, if not all, of the members of Dartan's Tempest Born Company. A relative newcomer of about two months, Velkron is still attempting to gain the trust of the Company's tight-knit members. Ultimately, however, he has found equal counterparts who accept him for his past and present, and do not hesitate to make him feel welcome in the group. He currently has no mistrust or suspicions for any members, and holds no disdain for any members either. He does, however, hold a slight bit of grudge towards one member, although it is not out of hatred whatsoever. Elrusyan Swiftshadow Vel and Elrusyan have somewhat of a partnership since the re-emergence of Cavil Blackstone. Elrus has assisted Vel in tracking missions as well as small solo expeditions to different parts of Azeroth. Elrusyan has proved to be an extremely valuable asset to Vel's ongoing hunt of his rogue cousin, and after the many weeks of searching, has also proven to be a good and loyal friend. Assiar Vel views Assiar as a loyal friend, but also with some contempt when she goes on her sarcastic and insulting rambles towards him. Despite that, Vel considers Assi one of his closest allies and partners within the company, and would sacrifice much to keep her out of harms way. Roanne Jameson Vel sees Roanne as a helpful aide in his "Economic Department" of the Company, but he also sees her as an extremely hard worker and valuable asset to the company. He also views her as succeeding his position as the Gold Hand of the Tempest Born, in the circumstance that something may happen to him one day. He doesn't tell her this, but he definitely thinks it. Nyla Tarithian Vel looks upon Nyla as a courageous yet lighthearted woman. He is pleased to call her a friend and close confidant, and she has assisted him on his more recent missions to track down his cousin Cavil. He tries to stay out of the personal affairs between Nyla and Elrusyan, but sometimes is dragged in by Elrus anyways. Nyla considers him her "scarecrow." Solandra Eirian Vel rarely ever sees Solandra anymore, but views her as a tenacious, cunning warrior with a tendency for somewhat offensive remarks. Nonetheless, he values her presence in the company and considers her a friend. He doesn't find her quite as intimidating as others do, however. Perhaps it's his over-courageous personality, or perhaps no one intimidates him. Cavil Blackstone Cavil and Velkron have a Cain and Abel type relationship. Cain killed Abel when he saw that Abel was God's 'favored' man. Velkron was considered the family's favorite, while Cavil was labeled an outcast and a black sheep due to the abuse from his father and his eventual shortcomings compared to his younger cousin, thus he seeks revenge on Velkron and his associates, and ultimately brings about his supposed death. Symbolically, Cavil was the first human in Velkron's 'generation' to be born, and Velkron was the first of his generation to be killed by one of his own. Cavil despises Velkron whereas Vel sought to bring justice to Cavil while simultaneously trying to speak some sort of reason into him. Trivia * Velkron has some noticeable form of OCD, favoring balance, organization, and order, and becoming a bit compulsive when these things aren't achieved in his daily life. * Velkron is one of the only members of the Tempest Born Company to not have been an active participant in the early Alliance-Horde War (Vanilla), the War in Outland (BC), or the War Against the Lich King (WotLK). He recently emerged on scene after the Cataclysm from behind the Greymane Wall. * Vel's two warswords are named Apollo (the red one) and Ceres. Apollo was named after a brave man who died during the Second Siege of Khintaset. * Vel has a golden compass in his pouch that he frequently looks out to remind himself that he's in reality. If it isn't working, then he's in one of his trance states, or he's in another plane/realm. * Velkron's alignment was formerly Lawful Good, but has since shifted to Lawful Neutral. * Vel also has an unusual tic of counting the fingers on his hands to regain the thought that he is indeed alive, the source of this is unknown, but could stem from his trauma in Gilneas. * Velkron enjoys whistling and humming tunes. * Vel is known for sometimes breaking the fourth wall while roleplaying, and occasionally emotes to describe events that could occur in the real world, behind certain character's screens. He does this purely out of humor, enjoyment, and slight sarcasm. * Vel formerly suffered from hypersexuality. * Velkron is an emetophobe. * Vel is scared of committing to a relationship because of his adventurous nature, he would be leaving someone behind most of the time. * Velkron is normally seen living in either one of four places: Booty Bay, Halfhill, Grizzly Hills, or the Ruins of Gilneas. * The name "Velkron," came from his father, who fought against a disenfranchised group of High Elf criminals known as the Kron'Daar. The word "Velory" is a Gilnean term meaning the same as "Victory." Thus, when Velkron's father fought against the Kron'Daar and achieved victory, his regiment of soldiers was ecstatic at their Velory over the Kron'Daar. So he returned home, 'knocked up' Velkron's mother in happiness, and he insisted the boy be named Velkron (VEL-ory over the KRON'daar). * Vel's favorite alcoholic beverage is a Hearthglen Ambrosia. Strangely enough, Hearthglen is one of the few places he's never traveled to. * Velkron is an aspiring fisherman, competing in the Booty Bay Fishing Tournament every Sunday (if he's in the area). * The player who plays as Velkron originally wanted him to be a Hunter named Ven, but decided against it. He's glad he did. * Velkron's voice and body references are both that of actor Tom Hardy. His cousin, Venaren, also resembles Tom Hardy but has the voice of his actual IRL player. * Vel's favorite mount is either his Jade Primordial Direhorn (Azuul) or his Swift Blue Gryphon (Bal'dyr). * Vel is currently in the process of obtaining several rare mounts. He probably won't get any, however. * Velkron's favorite weapon is his Dwarven crafted Arquebus, which fires explosive rounds if needed. * Vel's Dwarven Arquebus has a name: Lucy. * Velkron used to have jet black hair, but after emerging from the rainy state of Gilneas and exposing himself to sunlight, his hair lightened into a brownish and his skin became tanned. * Velkron's player's name is '''Tyler, and he hails from North Carolina, in the United States. (EST time) Category:Story - Velkron Category:Story - Characters